Brushes exist for applying cosmetics or medicinal products to the body. For example, brushes having a group of bristles configured to apply loose powder and/or compact powder to a face exist. Good brush hygiene is required because the brushes come in contact with portions of the body. Because good brush hygiene is required, brush guards exist for protecting the group of bristles. For example, after a brush is washed, a brush guard may be disposed over the group of bristles to protect the group of bristles while the brush dries. Further, a brush guard may be disposed over the group of bristles to protect the group of bristles when the brush is stored (e.g., while the brush is in transport). The brush guard keeps the group of bristles in a desired shape and prevents debris from collecting in the group of bristles.
However, to expose the group of bristles of the brush using the existing brush guards, the existing brush guards must be moved along the length of the group of bristles to keep from damaging the group of bristles. Subsequently, the existing brush guards must be removed as separate parts from the brush. As such, the brush guard and/or the brush may become separated and lost from one another. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved brush systems that provide protection for a group of bristles and provides for exposing the group of bristles without having separate parts.